Toranka
is a Rank A, Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. She is a member of the Bundory Family, her full name being . In ''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 she is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, she is a Rank S Yo-kai. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Playable Yo-kai Biology Toranka is an elderly, humanoid Cat Yo-kai. She has faded, pink fur with dark pink and white stripes, in a pattern similar to that of a tiger. Her nose is oval-shaped and red. Her eyes have light yellow scleras, dark pink irises, and are are surrounded by dark circles. She has yellow fangs, and many wrinkles on her face. Her hair is teal in color, and has several white strands as well. It's braided into two large pigtails. She has an indigo-colored wisp on her tail tip. She wears a pair of goggles with eyes instead of lenses. Around her neck she wears jewelry, a large gold chain decorated with a large red gem, and two smaller indigo-colored ones. Her long shirt is black, and her belt is brown with a golden buckle. On top of that, she wears a purple coat with blue, tiger-like stripes, fluffy, pink handcuffs, and a fluffy collar. Toranka appears to be the one calling the shots in the family, often scolding the other members for bad behavior, especially her son Gowin. Despite this, she is also shown to deeply care about all of them. She is also shown to be fun-loving, and even enjoying life-threatening danger. Being a member of the Bundory Family, she frequently commits theft alongside her son, daugher-in-law, and grandchildren. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Toranka appears in the game, fighting with the Blasters over the treasures of Karakuri Island, alongside her family. Her first appearance is during the intro sequence of the game, being involved in a car chase with the police, together with her son, and two of her grandsons. Her first encounter with the Blasters is during Chapter 2, where the Bundory Family steals their wind-up key that is required to enter a new dungeon, blowing away the Busters with a powerful attack. She is fought in Chapter 8, but later appears together with Gowin, despite being exhausted from the battle, to help them face the Yo-kai Kanaendesu, but they end up being seperated as the dungeons starts breaking apart. In Chapter 9 she is discovered by the Blasters, and scolds Gustaf for revealing the family's secrets to them, but ends up telling them the rest of the story, seeing as the situation has become a crisis that threatends the world. Like most of the family, she can be befriended in Chapter 11, the post-game, once she becomes an available opponent in the . Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology "Toranka" might be derived from the word . Origin Toranka appears to be partially inspired by the air pirate Captain Dola, from the. Studio gibli movie Castle in the Sky, having a similar design, and even using a direct quote from her. The members of the Bundory Family are possibly based on the idea of "cat burglars". Category:Shady Tribe Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Bundory Family Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Elderly Yo-kai